Small Smiles
by Shin Maxwell
Summary: (x-posted over at AO3). Buncha of short (some real short) 1-shots about my Inquistor, Elijah Trevelyan, and his beloved Tevinter mage! Be gentle...I am more of an artist then a writer..will fix mistakes though if I miss any that end up spotted! Updated everyday for now as I have over 100 of these written already!
1. Introduction

**Authors Note: I've been debating whether to do this or not, but then I decided to, in hopes that it would help me get inspired enough to do a full story with the same Inquisitor and such. I only own Elijah, my OC Inquisitor. Please enjoy...but no flames please! Oh and before it starts...this Inquisitor, who is my 4** **th** **, never seems to be without a smile of some sort..even when angry! Oh..and yes..he is paired with Dorian..my absolute favorite character from the DA games!**

 **Small Smiles 1 – Introduction!**

The first time the Inquisitor saw him, Dorian had his back to the small group, and was holding off demons pouring from the nearby rift, with just a few simple spells and his staff. When he turned and made a comment about how good it was of them to finally show up, or something along those lines, the Inquisitor couldn't help the smirk, small though it was, that made it's way onto his face. Before he could say anything though, a demon tried to take a piece of him, and he was forced to turn and attack it in kind, with his two short swords.

Those he brought with him each took on a demon too, dispatching them with relative ease. As they distracted them, with swords, and bolts, the Inquisitor inched his way around the fringes, narrowly avoiding a stray fire spell from the mage they just met. He pulled off a glove and lifted his hand, bearing a painful looking, glowing green mark, up, directly aimed at the rift. A green beam connected his hand with it, and a few seconds later it lightly "exploded" as it was sealed shut. Their new 'friend' turned, eyebrows up, showing that he seemed to be rather impressed.

"Fascinating!" The mage said, glancing at the Inquisitor's hand briefly, as he was putting the glove back on. "How does that work exactly?" The Inquisitor arched an eyebrow, and attempted to ignore the throbbing pain in his marked hand. When he took to long to answer, the mage continued talking.

"You don't even know do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! The rift closes!" Despite wanting to laugh, the Inquisitor said something else entirely.

"Who are exactly?" He said. He watched the mage seemingly falter for a moment as he spoke.

"Ah...sorry...getting ahead of myself I see!" The mage straightened out, and looked the Inquisitor dead in the eyes. "Dorian of house Pavus. Recently of Minrathous. How do you do?"

The Inquisitor tilted his head, and, feeling it was only right, responded in kind with his own name, after his companions tossed in their input, including a remark about Dorian being from Tevinter.

"A pleasure...I'm sure. I am Elijah Trevelyan" He did a mock bow, then straightened. Looking back on this moment years later, he would think to himself it was one of the best moments of his life, being introduced to Dorian like he was. He couldn't bear to ever think of what might have happened if he'd never met the mage from Tevinter.

End of Short! 1 down...tons to go haha...gotta love 100 theme stuff! (or more)


	2. Love

***Authors note: Here I am..back with another one in this long series of themed one shots...which I still hope will help be get inspired to do a true story with these wonderful characters! Same disclaimers as always...and in this one-shot well...just take a look..the theme should say it all!**

 **Small Smiles 2 – Love**

Sunlight shining through the windows near his bed made Elijah groan and turn over, in an attempt to avoid them. But it was no use, as the light hit some of the shiny trinkets on his nearby desk, averting it directly to his face, making it almost worse. With a grunt, he opened his eyes, and turned onto his back to stare at the ceiling above him. Sometimes he wondered why his quarters had to be where they were, but then he remembered it was because they were the biggest in Skyhold, and well suited for the Inquisition's 'glorious' leader. Exhaling sharply, he sat up, the warm covers sliding down to expose his bare chest to the cool air seeping in from outside. He shivered briefly, but then swung his legs out and over the edge of the soft, comfortable bed before standing up, wincing at the ice cold stone under his feet. One would think he'd be used to it by now, but he still wasn't.

Stretching, then grabbing the nearest tunic he could find, which ended up being a simple light brown one, he went to his desk. He briefly checked the papers he'd been finishing the night before, before turning away. As he did though, he spotted a smaller paper, not written in his own messy hand-writing, at the corner of his desk. Furrowing his brow, he picked it up, and read it over. He smiled softly once it was done. He had almost forgotten Dorian had visited him the night before as he was at work on paperwork. The note told him the mage would be in the hold's tavern, and that he could join him if he felt inclined to do so.

"I would never turn down the chance to spend time with you." Elijah said to himself, about Dorian. He tucked the note away into a pocket, then slipped on his nice warm boots and left his room, shutting the heavy wooden door tight behind him. Responding whenever someone said hello or greeted him, Elijah made his way to the tavern in good time, quietly sliding the door open. The bartender inside nodded a hello while he cleaned glasses, and Elijah noted the tavern was remarkably quiet. In fact, except for the bartender, it was practically empty. That was unusual, as it was usually quite full no matter the time of day that it was.

Elijah looked around briefly, and was able to spot Dorian rather quickly, sitting in their groups usual area by the fire, a nearly full wine glass in his left hand. He looked thoughtful, and looked up only as Elijah's feet came into view in front of him. The mage slowly looked up, but then smiled softly, waving his free hand at the nearest seat.

"Come, amatus. As you can see there is plenty of space for us both" The inquisitor sat in the chair Dorian waved at, and slid it just a bit closer. He noticed another glass, already filled, and a bottle of the same wine, and briefly looked at Dorian. He then realized it was his favorite type of wine, and his eyes widened a little bit. He picked up the glass, and took a sip, eyes sliding shut without the delightful flavor.

"You are too good to me.." Elijah mumbled, before taking another sip. Dorian looked at him, a gentle look on his face.

"You've done enough to help so many...including myself. It's not much..but I wanted to do something to shows my...well..." The mage paused. "My thanks"

Elijah narrowed his eyes briefly, thinking that his good friend, his best even, might mean something else, but he knew better than to try and pry it out of him. He shrugged, and finished off his glass of wine. He leaned back in his chair, glancing sideways at Dorian. He then looked back at the fire, letting his mind wander, but one thing remained clear and wouldn't go away. There was a lot he adored about Dorian, but it was little things like this, and even the mages picky nature in regards to the Hold's library, that really made him love him all the more. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to say the words out loud, for fear of scaring the other man off, but he could at least say it to himself inside his head. Three simple little words, "I love you".

Maybe someday he'd be able to say it, but for now, sitting quietly by the fire with his good friend, that was enough for Elijah, and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

End of One-Shot #2! I enjoyed doling this one for some reason! And no, Elijah doesn't know what amatus means at this point!


	3. Light

**Authors note: Here I am again with another one! Enjoy..and same disclaimers!**

 **Small Smiles 3 – Light**

The Inquisitor seemed to be normal like any other man, minus the obvious glowing green mark on one hand, but Dorian did noticed one little thing about him that no one else had yet. No matter what, even when he was going to sleep, the Inquisitor had some form of light near himself. Usually in the form of a large candle. After a few weeks of wondering what the deal was, he finally decide to ask Elijah about it.

"Amatus" Elijah lifted his head away from the paper he was writing on, and looked right at Dorian in response.

"Yes?" Dorian was barely able to avoid shivering as he usually did at the smooth voice.

"I was curious...why must you always have a candle on when you are trying to go to sleep?" Dorian waited for an answer, and was surprised when Elijah looked back down quickly, his pale cheeks rapidly turning red. Elijah tugged at his tunic, then looked back up, still blushing.

"It's childish to you I'm sure..but..I don't like the dark..." he was mumbling, but Dorian was still able to hear it. The mage blinked. He wasn't expecting that answer.

"Well...I admit I was not expecting you to say that when I asked"

"Well...that's the truth of it...sorry if you thought it might be for any other reasons" Elijah smiled, sort of, in an apologetic manner.

"I'll...leave you to your paper...I shall come back later" Elijah nodded as Dorian left he room carefully, shutting the heavy door behind himself. He would have no idea as to just what Elijah meant exactly about not liking the dark, until the following week when something happened to reveal just how much the Inquisitor hated it and why he always had light around him at night.

End Short 3! The next one will be a direct 'sequel' to this one, in reference to the last lines of this one!


	4. Dark

**Authors note: Here I am again..with the "sequel" to the Light short! Enjoy..and same disclaimers as always! Oh and thank you to you wonderful people who have given this little thing Kudos...I appreciate that!**

 **Small Smiles 4 - Dark**

A week or so after Dorian asked Elijah about why he had a candle burning at all times, they found themselves trudging through a hot, stifling mineshaft. They had been there to find out if there were any red templars in the area, but found nothing. Ahead of them, Blackwall and Varric walked side by side, talking quietly to each other. It seemed peaceful enough, but that all changed quickly. Behind Elijah, who was trailing just behind Dorian, the entire shaft seemed to rumble, and then the ceiling started caving in.

"Run! Move..move!" The two in the lead did as they were asked, with Dorian and Elijah not far behind. But as they neared the light that led outside, Elijah noticed something and reacted, yanking the mage ahead of him to a dead halt. As Dorian turned to yell at him for it, a few steps further ahead the ceiling collapsed as well, right where he would have been. The mage stared in disbelief as the last of the late was blocked off, by a thick wall of rock. They were now in complete darkness.

"Well..this is unfortunate!" Dorian remarked, brushing himself off, not that he could see if he was dusty or not. "I believe I can get us out...but it might take some doing..."

It was then the mage heard it. The very HEAVY breathing or someone on the verge of a panic attack. There was only one person with him, so he turned in the direction he last remembered the Inquisitor being in.

"Amatus?" he questioned. The breathing grew faster, but thankfully there was an answer, however shaky the voice speaking it might have been.

"I'm..here...can you hurry up and get us out...please?" Elijah's voice was borderline hysterical by the end of what he said, and Dorian frowned when he realized this.

"What's..." he was cut off before he could finish speaking.

"Just get us out! PLEASE!"

"Hmmm..." Dorian said no more, and turned back to the rocks, focusing on what he could do to clear them from their side. On the other side, he could hear Varric and Blackwall pulling at whatever rocks they could to help. Dorian lifted his hands, and got to work.

Later that day, or night as it was by the time they got back to Skyhold, Elijah had hidden himself away in his room, to try and calm down. But he wasn't having very much success. Eventually he heard his best friend..and the mage he still had yet to admit to that he loved, come up the stairs from the lower part of his living space.

"Elijah?" He rarely heard Dorian call him by name anymore, it was always that word he didn't understand, Amatus. The mage stepped up onto the last bit of the staircase, and his gaze softened when he saw the young Inquisitor curled into a nearly fetal position on the top of his bed. At first he thought the man was shivering, but then it became clear as he got closer that Elijah was shaking instead. He also took note of the three large candles lit, instead of the usual one. He gently sat next to Elijah's back on the side of the bed, and gently touched the younger man's arm.

"What happened earlier?" he said softly. Elijah was still shaking, but he answered as best he could. At first Dorian couldn't understand him, as he spoke very softly, but when he asked again Elijah's voice was easier to hear.

"I'm afraid of the darkness..alright? That and I'm not found of...small..spaces..but that part I can bear" Elijah squeezed his eyes shut again and nearly whimpered at the memories of the brief time trapped in the cave in earlier. "There..now you know why I always have candles lit while I'm awake...can you go away now please..?"

"I do not think so, amatus. You helped me when I was in need with my father, no matter how rude I was, and now it's my turn. Move over a touch" Dorian wasn't sure Elijah would move, but he did, slowly. Dorian swung his legs up onto the bed, then turned onto his side, putting his arm over Elijah and pressing himself close.

"I can't help with the fear now...but I can do this..for a moment at least" And just when Elijah thought he couldn't love Dorian any more than he did, this made the feeling stronger, as he heart and shaky body calmed. He would never be able to repay the mage for this. No one had ever offered or even tried to help calm him down before. Dorian would never truly know just how grateful Elijah was from that point on.

End Short! Can we say awwwwwwwww? I really wanna draw the last bit with the "hugging"...we'll see! (never drawn Dorian before...)


	5. Seeking Solace

***Authors Note: Here I am again! Same disclaimers as always! This one is a bit sad...!**

 **Small Smiles 5 – Seeking Solace**

Dorian took a sip of water from the glass in his hand, nursing a headache thanks to a bit too much wine the night before, when he heard the most god-awful sound coming from the direction of the war room. He got up from his seat quickly, and headed for the hall that led to the room. The doors to it at the other end slammed open, and he saw the Inquisitor running at a rapid speed his direction. He could also hear Cullen, Leliana and Josephine, all calling for Elijah, who did not look back. Dorian opened his mouth to speak, but the younger man was past him and out of sight before he could do anything.

Dorian was still blinking when the other three from the war room walked up and stopped by him. He looked at all three briefly.

"What was that about?" He was not sure he wanted to know, but at the same time he did. It was Cullen who answered him.

"The Inquisitor's family...they...are all..gone...the message just came in with one of our messenger birds..." The commander ran a hand over his short hair, with a heavy sigh. Dorian's jaw dropped, and a curse came from his lips. He turned in the direction he'd last seen Elijah, who was long gone by now.

"Amatus..." He blinked as his vision blurred. Shutting his eyes briefly, he quietly thanked Cullen for telling him, and excused himself. "I...will be in the library..." He folded his arms over his chest as he walked, deep in thought, and full of worry and no small amount of concern.

Some hours later, as Dorian say in his usual seat by a window, not really seeing the words in the book he was holding, soft footsteps made him look up. He saw Elijah, looked terrible, for good reasons of course. He gave or showed no indication as to where he was. Dorian lowered the book in his hand, stoo, and started to speak, when the younger man moved with surprising speed. The mage then found himself with arms full of a sobbing Inquisitor. He glanced around, seeing that he was the only one on the same floor as himself or nearby thankfully. Holding onto the shaking body with one arm, he dropped the book onto the nearby table, and moved that arm into place, holding the younger man tight. Elijah's hands had a tight grip on the back of his padded armor, but Dorian paid that no attention. He lowered his head so it was resting over the slightly shorter man's shoulder, and slid his eyes partially shut. He moved one hand up to the back of the Inquisitor's head, and gently stroked the pale hair it sported.

He didn't bother speaking, as he had no idea what he could say that would be of any use, so he stood there doing what he was doing instead. His vision blurred again, and this time when he blinked, unknown to Elijah or anyone else, a single tear worked it's way down the matching cheek. As inwardly touched as he was to have the younger man come to him of all people, he wished it hadn't been for this reason. He never wanted it to be for this reason.


	6. Break Away

***Authors note: Same disclaimers as always! This one is a lot more light hearted then the last one was :) I had a fun time trying to do something with this...so I did something completely different than I'd expected...enjoy!**

 **Small Smiles 6 – Break Away**

On one of the few days where nothing had to be done or was going on, The Inquisitor and his entire group of friends, including Cullen, Leliana and Josephine, went out into the snow for a wintery picnic of sorts, on a decent size hill looking over a small ice covered lake. None of the other knew it, but Elijah had already checked the lake for safety, and found the ice was very, very thick. So if someone ended up on it by accident, or went skating, they would have little to no risk of falling into the ice water underneath.

The mages of the group used unique little fire spells to keep themselves warm, despite having on the proper gear for being outside in the cold. Elijah himself was bundled up quite nicely, with a thick scarf around his neck, and heavy woolen gloves on his hands. He was currently helping to show Cole what a snowball fight was about, using a patient, and stoic Blackwall as a target, while Sera shouted in her usual way. Nearby, Dorian was sitting on an exposed boulder, watching the snow flying back and forth, at a safe distance of course. He hated the cold, but he was touched enough at being invited by Elijah to come along that he did. With his usual complaints about the cold of course. He wouldn't be who he was if he didn't say something about it now and then.

He was the first to notice just where Elijah was standing, when the young man took a snowball to the shoulder that nudge him back just a touch too far. The hunk of ice he stepped on, which was covered by snow and thusly wasn't seen from where they had approached the hill to start with, broke off.

"WHOA!" was all Elijah managed to shout, from surprise as the ice hit the hillside and started sliding down at a rapid speed. His friends rushed to the edge to see if he was hurt, when they saw a very...unusual sight. Elijah had managed to keep his balance when the ice fell and was now riding it! His scarf whipped out behind him as the rock slid, and every now and then Elijah moved slightly, to keep his balance at best he could. They could hear him laughing suddenly, and even yelling with glee instead of fear.

After less than a minute, the chunk of ice hit a buried rock, and broke apart, sending Elijah flying forward with a startled shout, headfirst into a huge snowdrift. Once the snow settled, only his boots were visible. The group rushed down to him, but before they could ask if he was okay, the young mans head popped up, completely covered with snow. His cheeks were light red, and he was laughing.

"Wow...what a rush!" Elijah managed to stand, without falling back into the drift. There was a collective sigh of relief, that made him blink. "What? I'm alright! I've been through worse...and that was kind of fun...I want to do that again sometime!"

That response got him shoved back into the snow drift with a loud HEY, courtesy of Dorian, who didn't expect Elijah to grab his arm and yank him in as well afterwards. The mage surfaced, snow covered and ranting at Elijah, who only laughed, alongside the rest of them.

End of Short! This was a fun one... :)


	7. Heaven

**Authors note: same disclaimers! This one was tough...but I think I managed. This one takes place far, far into the future. Enjoy..I guess? ^_^**

 **Small Smiles 7 – Heaven**

Wincing at the grinding noise his old bones seemed to make, Elijah very slowly made his way up to his decades old home. He couldn't make the journey up the stairs as fast as he did in his earlier years, and there was little to look forward to anymore. He was literally the last one left of the original Inquisition group. Despite the years of battle and who knows what else, his body had been the one to hold on the longest. He was well into his 80's, but he still had the looks of a younger man, maybe one it his late fifties. But he hated every moment now. He missed his old friends, and most of all he missed the one he loved the most. Dorian had died a few years earlier, of an illness his own body could no longer fight off. Elijah missed the mages sarcastic attitude and smart mouth, which he had retained up the moment of his death.

A tear went down his cheek as he remembered the good times, while he continued his shuffle to his bed, which seemed so much smaller now. It wasn't the original, but it was the same size, and had look-alike bedding. He didn't bother pulling the covers back, and just laid down on top, staring at the ceiling with blurred, tear filled vision. His eyes slid shut, as another tear slid down his cheek. Every night was the same. Slow movement, tears, and loneliness where the norm for him now. And he hated it. All of it. He was old, tired, and lonely. He loved all of his people and new friends, but it wasn't the same.

Unaware of the world around him, he took a deep breath, and attempted to sleep, knowing he'd only be awake soon anyway. When he opened his eyes next, he figured he was right, and was about to cry from the disappointment again, when he realized he wasn't in his room. He was standing in a beautiful green field, with flowers everywhere, with trees on one side. To his surprise, a gleaming white castle stood on his other side, and he realized quickly that it was an exact duplicate of Skyhold. The only difference is this version was brilliant white, and looked brand new, as if it had just been built. He took a step, and eye wide, looked down at his hands, which he briefly got a glimpse of. They were no longer old and wrinkled. They were like they had been before he'd become the Herald. He turned the marked hand over, and noticed it was in one piece, with no mark anywhere.

"What in the...?" he mumbled. He reached up to his face, and, noticing the small pond of water nearby, walked over to look in. He backed off and stumbled, falling onto his butt. His reflection was that of his young self, hair gleaming and light blond, no longer gray and white. "What is this?! What is going on...?" He mumbled again, getting to his feet and brushing all too real grass from his clothes.

"It's about time you got here! You kept us waiting long enough!" Elijah's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes filled with tears again, as he recognized that voice. The voice he had been missing so desperately for so long. He slowly turned, and the tears started pouring down his face as he saw that it was who he had thought it was.

Dorian was standing behind him, looking as he had when Elijah had first met him in Redcliffe all those decades before.

"Dorian...? It can't be...!" The mage's gaze softened, and he walked forward, wrapping his arms around Elijah, who stood stiffly and first, but then grabbed onto the mage and held on tight. The mage said nothing as Elijah cried into his shoulder, still confused about what was going on, but also overjoyed to see the other man again.

"Shh...it's alright amatus..." The sobs grew a bit louder when Elijah heard the endearment, having missed it more then he could have ever guessed. "It's okay...we're together again at last"

"What...?" Elijah sniffled, lifted his head to look at Dorian, eye to eye. The mage reached up to brush a tear away gently.

"You are terribly late...I am quite cross with you, you know!" Elijah stared at him for a moment, then a choked laugh worked it's way out of his throat.

"You...you haven't changed have you..? I..I missed you so much Dorian! I've been so lonely...!" Dorian shook his head, looking at Elijah with sadness.

"I know...I've watched you...but you are here now..finally. You won't have to be alone anymore"

"I don't understand...how is this..happening..?" Dorian looked at him, a soft look in his eyes.

"Elijah...your body finally had enough..much like mine when I died...do you understand now?" Elijah's eyes widened as he finally caught on.

"I'm...dead...?" Dorian nodded. Elijah looked away briefly, but then turned back. "I don't care...I...I couldn't take it anymore...I..I will miss the people at Skyhold but...being back with you...it's all I've wanted to years..."

Dorian grabbed the other man into a tight hug then, unable to say the words, but the hug was enough. Elijah knew it would be alright now.

"Come amatus...everyone is back there" Dorian pointed at the look-alike Skyhold. "We've been playing Wicked Grace..but we've always been missing one player...shall we?" Elijah laughed, a light laugh he hadn't done in years.

"Of course..! I wonder if Cullen still loses like he used to..?" The two then walked towards the castle, laughing like in the old days, poking fun at their various friends, and their card playing abilities.

End of Short! Would you believe I cried writing this one? Sounds silly I know..but I did!


	8. Innocence

**Authors note: me again! Same disclaimers! This one will be a bit nicer after the last one..I had to figure out what to do for it..but I think it will work..enjoy! This occurs during one of those rare times when the group has nothing to do :)**

 **Small Smiles 8 – Innocence**

With a mighty yawn, Elijah woke up, sitting up in his plush bed, rubbing at both eyes briefly. He was fully clothed, and on top of the rumpled covers, having just been taking a nap. It was a rare time that he could do so, and he had definitely wanted to take advantage of it. He was surprised he got away with it, usually someone came to visit him in his room. Sliding off, he raised a hand to his lips, kissed his fingertips, then touched it to a painting of his family he'd managed to get sent to him at Skyhold. He would likely never be quite the same as he was before he found out about their deaths, but he was better than he had been.

"Love you" he mumbled, turning away from it. Crossing his arms, he remembered how Dorian has been there for him after he found out, and how he had asked for nothing in return. He did know however that the mage had wanted to know more about him, especially after the incident with Dorian's father. He thought about it, and then it hit him. He knew what to do. His family had their special abilities. It wasn't exactly magic like the world was used to, but it did allow for unusual things to be done. He had two things he'd kept secret that he was able to do, and he decided he would put one of them to use, using the mark to amplify it. He had asked Solas about what the elf knew of the mark, and he was told it could add extra power to abilities and magic, if one had been a mage of course.

Putting on his normal smile, the young Inquisitor made his way to where he knew Dorian would be. He nodded to various people along the way, and headed up the stairs to the middle floor of the library. He saw Dorian almost right away, up to his old tricks. He knew this because he could hear the mage complaining about the books he was looking at.

"Dorian" He startled the mage, who was in the process of throwing a book over his shoulder. Dorian turned to face him.

"Amatus. Back in the waking world after your nap I see" Elijah rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, but didn't stop smiling.

"Dorian...I came down to thank you for what you did a couple of weeks ago" he watched as a faint blush appeared on Dorian's cheeks, as the mage cleared his throat, turning back to the bookshelf.

"There is no need. We are even after what you did for me when we met with my father" Elijah touched Dorian's shoulder, and the mage froze mid-way through pulling out another book.

"Yes. There is. What you did for me...you can't even know. And I have to thank you..please...come with me" Dorian glanced at Elijah's face, then nodded, sliding the book back in. Elijah was surprised at the lack of a fight, but pulled the mage along gently. He led him back to his room, gently shutting the heavy door, and then up the stairs.

"Elijah..what is this about?" The mage was clearly confused, even more so as Elijah put a hand gently on each of his temples.

"You've always wanted to know more about me...allow me to show you..."

"Show me what are you..?" The roomed blurred around them, changing. Dorian eyes widened when Elijah turned, taking his hands off of his head. They were now standing in a field of freshly cut wheat, part of an immense farmhold.

"How..what...?" The mage couldn't even get the words out.

"I can't explain it...but we are inside a memory of mine...not the fade...but an actual memory" Dorian looked at him, still confused, but then heard the sound of children laughing. He turned to look, and saw a small boy, probably of about 7 or 8, chasing an older one, maybe in his teenage years. As they drew closer, it became very clear as to who the smaller child was.

"Come on brother...you can do better than that!" The older boy exclaimed, dodging the smaller boy's attempts at grabbing his clothes to pull him down.

"Not fair Arthur..you know your bigger and faster than me!" The smaller child complained, failing again to grab onto his older brother.

"Maybe..but I know you are smarter! Now come on...you can catch me!" The two boys ran in front of Dorian and Elijah, without ever even noticing them. While they were in Elijah's memory, it was clear the figures in it couldn't see them there. Dorian noticed when the much younger Elijah came up with a plan, at the same time as the older version of him did.

"He may have been faster..but Arthur was right..I was smarter..." he saw himself pick up a fallen branch, and with what little strength his little arms could muster, throw it under his brothers feet. Arthur tripped, and waved his arms around, trying to regain his balance to no avail. Into a large mud puddle the older boy went, with a mighty splash. Young Elijah quickly jumped onto his back, despite getting dirty himself, and rubbed more mud into a laughing Arthur's dark blond hair.

Soon after that, the area blurred again, sending them back into Elijah's quarters at Skyhold. Dorian blinked and shook his head, before looking at Elijah, who was looking at him, smiling just slightly now.

"Now you know something about me...not only with how I was as a child...but a special talent I inherited from my father. I can bring memories to life...at least my own that is" he crossed his arms again, feeling a bit nervous suddenly.

"I...that was amazing..thank you for sharing your secret with me..." All Dorian could do now was hug Elijah, who unfolded his arms so he could return the gesture.

He hoped the man he had grown to love, but still had yet to tell it to, would react as well when his other ability came into play. But hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about that one for awhile.

End of Short! That was slightly adorable...a kid sized Inquisitor...cute no?


	9. Drive

**Authors note: Same disclaimers! This one takes place in the modern world..one of a few themes that I knew I'd be doing that way! A young adult Elijah is finally learning to drive..with some help from his best friend/love interest..! Enjoy!**

 **Small Smiles 9 – Drive**

"Now...pull away nice and easy...you can do it" Elijah heard his best friend, and driving instructor, say, as he attempted, again, to pull from the curb where he had successfully parallel parked a few moments earlier. He went slowly, but surely, still very nervous. This was his 'final exam" so to speak before earning his true driver's license, so he was very, very nervous. But he tried not to show it, or to let it effect his 'driving'. It was hard, but he was managing.

"Good!" He was startled out of his thoughts, and glanced at his friend, Dorian, out of the corner of his eye. The older man was striking to look at, at least in Elijah's eyes, so he didn't look at him for long.

"Now..let's see how well you pay attention to your speed around corners...drive to the test track and go around it at what you believe to be the right speed" Elijah swallowed, then gently hit the gas to do so. As he rounded some cones set up to be like a curve on a mountain hill, a scared deer came out of nowhere. It wasn't hard for this to happen, as the driving school was surrounded by woods on all sides. Elijah hit the brake and turned his wheel, ending up in a sort of drift. The deer missed his training car by inches, and he sat frozen, clenching the wheel so tight his knuckles were white. The animal was quickly out of sight, and Dorian, seated next to Elijah, turned to his friend. The younger man turned to him.

"I just failed didn't I...? Thanks to a stupid animal..." Dorian shook his head.

"No...for someone who has never officially dealt with what just happened...you reacted better than other students I've had. Are you alright to continue..or do you need a break...?" Dorian was concerned as Elijah looked rather pale. But anyone in their right mind would be after that surprise.

"No...I'll finish...I've come too far to back out now..." And he did. Elijah finished the test, and after some waiting, and after doing a written portion, passed with flying colors. He was too happy he couldn't even hate the deer for nearly crashing into him either. He didn't have to ride a bus anymore!

End of Short! This was a short one..sorry! But you got two in one day...so..uh..there! Yeah! Just kidding...I was glad to do another one in the same day :)


	10. Breathe Again

**Authors Note: Me again! Same disclaimers as always...enjoy!**

 **Small Smiles 10 – Breathe Again**

"Amatus...don't you do this to me...I'll never forgive you!" Elijah frowned, as he looked at Dorian's back, with their other friends around him, all looking at something.

"Do what? I'm right here..like always!" It was then that his friends and companions moved enough for him to see what he was looking at. He was stunned to see that he was now looking at himself, battered and on the ground, un-moving. "What in the maker's...oh...wait"

` "That's right...I was knocked over a cliff by a damned giant...or rather a second one that surprised us by coming out of nowhere after the first died..." This whole situation felt un-real to Elijah, as he watched Dorian try to bring him around. He now remembered how it felt when he slammed into the ground below the cliff...that bone jarring thud and then all the air went right out of him. It wasn't a dangerously high cliff..but it still hurt..a lot. He frowned further, then winced. The scene around him started spinning. It was a good thing he was little more than a spirit..or the spinning would have certainly made him vomit. Which if he wakes up he still might.

"Breath...BREATHE!" Dorian yelled, thumping his hands down onto Elijah's chest again, what little primal magic he knew radiating from his hands. With another thump, Elijah's spirit was suddenly jerked back into his bruised body, and his eyes snapped open, a loud breath coming from his lips, one of which hurt badly, due to a nasty, but easy to heal split. In the next instant, he knew what was about to come next, so he managed to get to his knees and turn away, just in time to empty his stomach contents onto the dusty ground, like he figured he might. Once it faded into a few hacking coughs then normally, but rattled breathing, he took a deep breath, and leaned away from the mess. Then he found himself wrapped into a pair of familiar arms.

"I am cross with you...you have to stop doing this...!" The voice then cursed in his homeland's normal language, which Elijah had been meaning to learn. He couldn't help the weak chuckle, and only lightly flinched when the back of his head was lightly smacked.

"Blame the giant...please do. I know I do" With some help he stood up. " Can we go now..? Before anything else wants to join the party?" That earned him another light-hearted smack, but he was helped back to camp regardless. Although..it wasn't without a comment from Dorian.

"How nice that the giants didn't knock your horrible sense of timing out of your head..." Elijah snorted at that. "or your so called sense of humor..."

End of Short! Just another short one this time...some of these I have a time of it trying to come up with an idea to fit the theme..sorry!


	11. Memory

**Authors Note: It's me again! Same disclaimers as always! This one is after Dorian found out about one of Elijah's two special abilities...and hints at his other ability without actually revealing it. They aren't "together" just yet! Enjoy!**

 **Small Smiles 11 – Memory**

"Amatus...could you...do what you did before again? And if you can will it...do any lasting harm?" Dorian asked Elijah, some weeks after the time he'd shown him the memory of himself and his oldest brother Arthur as children. He turned to look at the mage, still wondering quietly about what the word Dorian kept calling him meant.

"Of course...and it doesn't hurt me to do so...let's sit on my bed though just in case" Before Dorian had asked him what he did, they'd been playing a game of chess using his desk for a table to hold the boar. The mage nodded and both moved over, sitting face to face, legs crossed, and the huge plus bed. Elijah reached up with his hands, and put one on each side of his best friend's head. The room blurred, and then the scene changed. But this time they seemed to actually be seeing through Elijah's eyes, unlike last time. And the area was remarkably clear and defined.

Dorian's eyes widened as he took it in, wondering why things were different. And then the "memory" Elijah was moving. And moving fast. The 'real' Elijah was still next to him, and he turned to ask what he was thinking, he had to.

"Everything is so clear..is this what you see through your eyes?" Elijah looked at Dorian softly and nodded. The speed at which the memory version of the Inquisitor was moving was remarkable.

"Are you on a horse...?" was the next question, to which Elijah shook his head.

"Not exactly...but I won't say anything more...this is the only hint you'll get as to what my other ability is...and you'll have to figure it out yourself" It was then the memory Elijah seemed to jump, right at a deer that was suddenly in view. The beast didn't get a chance to move. The memory swirled away back to Elijah's quarters with a flash of red. Then, they were back on his bed, and he moved his hands away.

"That was...remarkable...I don't quite understand what I was seeing...but thank you for showing me" said Dorian. Elijah tilted his head slightly, and hoped, that when the mage found out what else he could do, that he wouldn't hate him or be afraid of him. The thought of that was what kept him from fully revealing the second ability.

End of Short! What a horrible hint I gave huh? Oh well! Figure it out alongside Dorian haha!


	12. Insanity

**Authors Note: This one was a bitch to come up with...lord have mercy. So many ways to do it...it's another rather short one..but it introduces Elijah's worst enemy...and no it's not the Elder One! This guy also has the ability Elijah hasn't revealed yet..and trust me..in a future short Elijah will reveal it..although in this short his enemy will show his..! Also..it's the first time Elijah and Dorian aren't actually in it besides being mentioned...! Same disclaimers as usual too..and enjoy!**

 **Small Smiles 12 – Insanity**

In another impressive castle like structure, in an unknown location, a young man just a touch older than the Inquisitor was in front of a raging fire, holding a stained and empty wine glass. It hadn't been filled with wine. What 'workers' the young man had never asked questions, not anymore. Not after one of them had gone into his room for their job and had never come back, alive. The picture hadn't been at all pretty back then, only blood stained and gore filled. They were all too afraid to leave, as he was clearly insane enough to murder anyone who stood again him.

The young man, threw his glass aside, not caring as it broke, and then stood, to look in a large body sized mirror. He held the top with his hands and stared into it, eyes blazing red with anger, literally. No one dared say anything, but they had noticed the man's eyes changed color based on his emotions, which always seemed to be strictly anger and violence for some time.

"Elijah...I will find you...and I will be rid of you for good this time...no nephew to save you..and no brother to protect you." He tugged on the mirror, not caring as it shattered. He laughed, an insane, bone-chilling sound, as his body changed shape, from a human, into an unknown creature, that resembled a big cat, such as the lions in art, but very different at the same time. His body sported unusual additions that glowed an eerie red, in tune with his eyes, narrowed, and full of hate. One ear was terribly tattered, and missing two pieces, the result of Elijah's nephew's defense on his behalf. The young man turned thing, reared into powerful back legs, and lashed out with sharp black claws.

"You will be mine...and you won't escape me a third time!" His laugh was even more bone-chilling as an animal, and anyone in range, which was very few people, couldn't help but shiver and try to ignore it, full of fear as they worked.

End of Short! Creepy fella isn't he? This "animal" form, is a bit of a crossover with a comic I am doing, and the species he is is a modified lion, created in a lab experiment, and is a species created by a lovely artist named Corrie, who came up with that origin story for the species :)


	13. Misfortune

**Authors note: Here I am with another one! This time it will feature fight between Elijah and Dorian to along with the theme, which ends badly..but leads to something good..but not without help from another friend along the way! Same disclaimers..and enjoy! This is a long one!**

 **Small Smiles 13 – Misfortune**

Dorian's face was set into an angry scowl, as he was unable to find his friend, the Inquisitor Elijah, yet again. Oh he had seen him plenty of times, but over the past 7 days or more, the younger man seemed to be avoiding him, and the mage was now quite tired of it. He ground his teeth together, feeling a temper problem rising, as he stormed his way towards Elijah's quarters. If the younger man was inside, he'd find out what the problem was, even if he had to freeze the Inquisitor in place to make him listen. Enough was enough.

He reached the heavy door that lead to the stairs up to Elijah's quarters in good time, and shoved his way through, not bothering to knock. He then stomped up the stone stair well, and saw a startled Elijah at his desk, writing on something as he usually did. The younger man blinked briefly, then looked back at his papers and went back to writing whatever down.

"We need to talk" Elijah looked back up at Dorian, a frown instead of a smile on his face. He shook his head briefly and looked down, again.

"I'm busy right now Dorian. It will have to wait" In the next instant the papers, his quills, and ink well were all on the floor. Elijah barely managed to dodge the flying ink splatters, the quill he was writing with still in his right hand. The chair he stood from made a loud noise as it slid back, but the younger man didn't notice that. His frown deepened into the first scowl Dorian could recall seeing on the younger man's face, but he found he did not rightly care.

"What the bloody hell Dorian?! These are important papers! And now look at what you've done! I can't replace these!" Elijah slammed the quill down and stormed around the right side of his desk to stand in front of Dorian, glaring, which was an unseen and unheard of look for the younger man. His fists clenched, as he stared the mage in the eyes. Dorian could have sworn he briefly saw a red tint in Elijah's gaze, but it was gone quickly.

"I do not find myself caring right now. Why are you being rude and ignoring me? I am quite tired of it" Dorian didn't expect the response he got, which made him feel angrier.

"Get over yourself Dorian. I have been unable to spend time with anyone. Not just you. Do not think too highly of yourself" Elijah was yelling at himself in his head, but long nights and frustration over many things has frayed his usual good temper into a nasty mess it felt like.

"Get..over...NO! I WON'T!" Elijah almost never heard Dorian yell except in battle like the rest of them did, yelling off battle cries and such. The mage's own fists were clenched, and he looked now like he wanted to punch Elijah something fierce. But he restraint want remarkable all things considered, and he didn't do so.

""You will. I do not have the time for this right now. Leave. Now" Elijah took on a commanding tone of voice, but Dorian didn't listen.

"I will not! You have been avoiding me, and the others, and that is unworthy of you. Now...you will tell me what is wrong with you, and you will do so now" Dorian narrowed his gray eyes, and watching as Elijah narrowed his own in return.

"I will not. Take the hint, and stay away from me. I want nothing to do with any of you right now. I am BUSY. So..GO. AWAY" Elijah drew out the last two words for emphasis. He cringed inside when he saw the horrible look of hurt that appeared on Dorian's face in place of the anger that had been there before. There was what seemed like an hours long silence, before the mage finally spoke, an odd quiver in his voice.

"Alright...fine. As you wish, Inquisitor" Elijah flinched again inside, but showed no emotion on the outside, besides a cold ice like look he was struggling to hold. "I will go...but know this...I wish I had never had the misfortune of meeting you. Good day" The mage turned on his heel and trudged away, to and then down the stone stairs, clearly dejected, and the hurt obvious in his gait and in the slumped pose his shoulders had taken. When he was gone, the door audible as it slid shut, Elijah let out a breath, and all but collapsed backwards against his desk. He put his hands up and dug his fingers into his light colored hair, all but pulling it out, as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"No..no..what have I done...! This is not what I wanted to happen...!" In truth, he had been working on something special he wanted to give to Dorian, but he had taken his cold, busy act too far. And now he knew he was screwed.

"Damn it...damn it..DAMN IT!" He spun around, kicking his desk over, the heavy wooden frame seemingly like paper. He was a lean man, but he packed punch in his legs and arms. The desk knocked the chair down as it went over, the smaller wood and cloth item clattering to the floor. In his rage, his neat quarters became a royal mess, his temper exploding for the first time in his entire life. And it was a violent reaction. By the time he was done, everything was scattered and out of place, or was knocked over. Much of it was damaged, mostly the wooden items, and some glass. Not including the ink that was still seeping from the cracked inkwell on the ground. Elijah nudged it with a foot, then stepped down hard, shattering the small jar and sending the last of the ink spraying in all directions, including onto his thick leather boots. But he found he didn't care. His vision had blurred by the end of the temper explosion, and then cleared as the tears that had been welling spilled forward.

Going to the only curtain he hadn't pulled down, he pushed it aside, looking at the item hidden behind it. It was a large and brilliantly carved dark wood staff, with special enchants, giving a rune-carved look. It wasn't yet complete, but it was close. He had diligently been carving the wood and getting help with the enchantments, but now he wasn't ever going to finish it by the looks of things. He gently took the staff off the holder it was on, and looked at it, turning away from the little alcove. He took a few steps, but then collapsed onto the curtains he had pulled and scattered, the large staff flying out of his hands, and clattering to a stop by the top of the stone stairs that led up to his living area. Curling into a nearly impossible ball, he squeezed his eyes shut, almost grateful his area was so far from anyone else. The anguished cries and near screams coming from his mouth would be enough to bring anyone who still cared running. He eventually fell asleep right where he was, the sobbing he had been doing tiring him out completely. He didn't even have a dream or a nightmare. It was just a blank, dark, and cold sleep.

After that horrible afternoon, no one would see the Inquisitor in days, and one could get into his room to see if he was there that normally brought him food or wine, as somehow the door had been 'sealed' shut. Food and wine were hardly touched, and all that seemed to be fully used was water. Dorian rarely seen outside the library or his own quarters, which he had returned to either. All that knew the two quickly realized something had gone horribly wrong. It was Cullen, who had became another good friend to Elijah, who eventually was the one to try and get into the Inquisitor's quarters. When he couldn't get the heavy door open, he was glad of the plate armor he was wearing. Otherwise what he did next would have hurt. A lot. He rammed into it with a plate encased shoulder, hard. He felt the jolt, but it was bearable, and after another try the massive wooden door slammed open. The commander quietly walked up the stairs, in case Elijah was asleep, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

His eyes widened when he saw the utter destruction in the area, almost everything torn, shattered, broken, or knocked over. Even the books on the shelves and the curtain that had been put in to block the sun were scattered everywhere. It was then that Cullen saw Elijah's back, from where he was curled up, still on top of a mass of tattered and ink stained cloth. He rushed over and around to where Elijah's face was facing and knelt. The younger man's eyes were open, but he wasn't there, or he didn't care to notice Cullen, even when the other man touched his shoulder.

Cullen was stunned at how thin and worn Elijah looked, now the he was seeing him up close. The younger man looked horrible. He was thinner than he used to be, and his lips were cracked and dry, despite the dripping water jug Elijah had in one hand. The younger man's other hand gripped an impressive dark wooden staff so tight his knuckles were white as snow. Elijah seemed to be talking to himself, but Cullen caught very little of it. What he did catch was hard to figure out. There was mention of a horrible mistake, a surprise being hidden and the act taken too far, and a familiar name. The most common thing Cullen heard was a single line over and over "What have I done?"

Unsure as to whether Elijah was hurt or not, Cullen gently turned the smaller, younger man over, and picked him up, one arm under his shoulders the other under his knees. Cullen was unhappy to find that his friend was far lighter then he had been the last time he'd seen him over a week ago. The water jug dropped from Elijah's hand and hit the floor without breaking, merely rolling a few feet. The staff remained gripped in Elijah's other hand, before the young man abruptly swung it up, to hold it tight with both hands instead, the mumbling growing louder, but still unclear.

Cullen carefully carried the barely there young man out of his quarters and towards the clinic the young man insisted they build, knowing how important for the Hold's people, warriors or not, to be healthy and fit. Cullen focused only on his current task, ignoring the startled stares and whispers. He passed Elijah's group of friends, each of who was stunned at what they had just seen. When Cullen arrive at the clinic, he set Elijah down on the nearest cot, and tried to gently take the staff. He failed, as Elijah's grip tightened if at all possible.

"No..not yours..not mine...his..this is his..don't touch it..surprise..his!" was all Cullen could make out. The healers, both mage and not, worked around the tightly held staff, as Cullen walked backwards, back out of the clinic. When he got outside, everyone, except for a certain mage, was outside waiting, and wanting to know what was going on. Before he began to explain what he'd found and why Elijah was in the shape he was, he looked to Cole, and the spirit turned boy moved out of sight. Cullen didn't need to say a word for the mysterious boy seemed to know what he was going to say before he could say it, like always. Or he read it in his thoughts.

Cole found Dorian in his usual seat in the library, angrily thumbing through a book that he'd ranted to Elijah about after the assault on Adamant, before throwing it aside. The mage noticed him soon enough, and relaxed, as best he could.

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

Back outside, Elijah's friends all varying expressions, but all were upset and sad for their friends, especially the young Inquisitor. It was Varric who ended up telling Cullen they had all been in on the surprise in progress, in regards to Elijah seemingly avoiding all of them. He had even recommended someone to help with etching and empowering the runs on the impressive staff, which he insisted and proved via ledgers that Elijah had carved it himself, over a period of some weeks, long before he got into the horrible fight with Dorian recently.

"Maker's breath..." Cullen didn't have the words to respond to what he heard, and only ran a hand through his short hair. They were startled when Cole reappeared from nowhere like usual, and only followed his gaze. Somehow, he had convinced Dorian to come out and see Elijah, and none of them were about to ask how he did it.

Inside the clinic, the healers and left Elijah alone, in silence, minus the words he was still mumbling. The guards outside each door would keep the inside sad, so the emptiness was a problem at the moment. Elijah's friend too surrounded the place, quietly talking, as a still angry Dorian walked over to the trembling from of Elijah, before stopping, looking at the younger man's back, as he was faced away from the mage. He was holding something it seemed, but Dorian couldn't see what. His brow furrowed even further, as he caught brief spurts in what Elijah was still saying.

"Surprise...act..gone wrong...Dorian...surprise...what have I done? What have..I done..? No..." Dorian reeled back when he heard surprise and his name in the same broken sentence. The Inquisitor turned over until he was on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was then Dorian saw the dark, solid, wood staff clenched tightly in the younger man's hands. It was an incredible, gorgeous weapon, the glowing runes striking against the dark stained wood. It seems to be incomplete, judging by the runes carved that hadn't been 'installed' yet, near the blunt end of the wood.

"Surprise...gone too far...what have I done..? Dorian? No..." The mumbles continued, and Dorian winced, before kneeling by the cot. "Must..finish...staff...show...love...what have I..? Dorian...come back..."

The words grew softer and softer, before Dorian could barely hear the last bit Elijah said. "Please come back...tell...love...you..." The mage's eyes widened. He looked back and forth between Elijah and the staff, and again, a few more times. It dawned on him, that everything that had happened, even Elijah's bit in the horrible fight they'd had, had all been an act that had spiraled out of control. The younger man had been busy, but not in the way the mage had thought. He had been working on the amazing piece of carved wood clenched tightly in his thin hands. He then noticed how thin and ill Elijah looked, and leaned forward to rest his forehead on the edge of the cot, near Elijah's left arm.

"Amatus...what have you done...? No...it is what have I done...I have been a fool...a maker be damned fool..." His breath hitched, when he felt a very thin hand put itself onto the top of his head, barely flattening the short hair on top. He looked up. Elijah wasn't looking at him.

But his left hand was off the staff now, and on Dorian's head. The mage lowered it back down and silently cried, letting the anger he'd been feeling go, his own sudden guilt getting the better of him. Outside, their friends kept their vigilant watch, even as the other guards changed shifts, more than once. The stars above shone bright, as did the nearly full moon, and all was quiet outside, but inside a mage was crying, and unknown to him, so was a young man who had only tried to do something good, but who felt he'd failed, badly.

Some weeks later, Elijah was nearly normal in weight and strength, but his spirit was still small and shattered. The guilt he felt refused to go away, even though he spent time with his circle of friends more than he had been. He hadn't seen Dorian since that night in the clinic, but he felt as if he deserved what was happening. He always carried the staff he had been working on so hard with him, even though he could not use it, being a rogue like he was. It was finished, but the rightful owner had yet to get it.

Kicking at the dirt, on one of his walks where he did his thinking, Elijah looked at the sky, breathing deeply, but a bit ragged. He then looked back down and kicked a rock, harder, into a nearby wall, that he then walked to. He slid the staff from his back, and slid down the wall until he was sitting in front of it. He looked at the staff, wondering himself why he kept a hold of it. Not that he deserved to be able to give it who it was for of course. He almost didn't see the familiar feet appear in his line of sight in front of him, before the owner of them knelt in front of him.

He looked up slowly, straight into Dorian's gray eyes. He silently whimpered at the sight, but he didn't look away. The mage reached out with a hand, and gently stroked Elijah's left cheek. The younger man's eyes watered, but he didn't actually cry. He looked at the staff, then lifted it with one hand.

"This..this was for you...I..I swear on the Maker I meant no harm...I wanted to give you this...I..I wanted to try and ….never mind...just..take it..." The mage looked at the now finished staff, and gently took it, setting it on the grass beneath them quietly. He took Elijah's other cheek in his other hand, and pulled the young man's head forward until they touched foreheads. Dorian looked into Elijah's teary blue eyes, and the young rogue gazed back.

"I am sorry...I should not have done or said what I did..." Elijah tried to shake his head, but thanks to Dorian's grip was unable.

"I took the act too far...I..I'd never done anything like this..and wanted to get it right...what a failure...but...I..I care so much about you..." The younger man swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, but he had to get it out..no matter what the mage said in response or did next.

"I..I've loved you for some time...and I only wanted to give you something and to tell you that I love you..but what a failure I am..a miserable rotten fai-" Dorian cut him off before he could finished the self hate, pulling the young man into a massive hug.

"I can not say I love you yet...but I have come to care for you as well...which is why I was so upset when you had been avoiding me. I was confused..and I'll admit it...hurt. But I should not have been as unworthy as I was..forgive me, Amatus"

That did it. Elijah buried his face into Dorian's shoulder, and cried for a time. It wasn't for long, and when he looked up Elijah was surprised with what happened next. First the mage gently wiped away the tear tracks, then he leaned in, eyes shut, and gently kissed Elijah. Not on the cheek or the forehead, but directly on the lips. Elijah's eyes widened, but then slowly shut, one of his hands gripping the mage's leather sleeve on one arm the other gripping Dorian's chest armor. It slowly deepened, then broke off, and the two looked at each other. Pulling Elijah in for another hug, Dorian looked to the sky, noting the night was halfway done. But he didn't feel like moving, and neither did Elijah. He instead shifted, pulling the younger man with him until Elijah was on his legs, head against his chest, hair tickling his neck. He continued looking at the sky, as a battered but emotionally healing Elijah fell asleep. Come the following morning, their friends would find them in the same position, almost, an completely asleep. The only difference is Dorian's chin was now tilted to the side, his cheek resting on top of Elijah's head.

It looked like things might be better, but only time and the future would say whether it was for certain or not.

End of Short! Lord have mercy..SIX pages worth. I knew it would be long but holy hell..or maker's breath as the characters of the game would say.


	14. Smile

**Authors note: Me again! This won't be nearly as long as the last one haha...in fact it's super short compared to it..but.. Same disclaimer as always..and enjoy! And once again thanks for all the Kudos..they help keep me going with this little series :)**

 **Small Smiles 14 – Smile**

Dorian knew Elijah's many smiles by now, after months of knowing him. None of their other friends knew it, but the Inquisitor had a smile for every emotion he had it seemed. And he was rarely without one on his face in some way. The mage could describe each one if he was asked.

For a normal smile, the younger mans lips turned up just slightly at the corners, and there was a shine in his brilliant blue eyes. When he was angry, the it became a sarcastic looking smirk, to rival Cullen's when he did the same thing. When Elijah was sad, it was much the same as his normal one, but his eyes told the truth, their blue color dull and almost lifeless. When excited he wouldn't even grin, teeth showing and all.

But Dorian's favorite one, was the one his friend had on his face whenever they saw each other. It was a wide, beautiful smile, that the younger man seemed to reserved only for him. He felt a very tiny amount of guilt over that fact, but it was squashed, by the hefty feeling of honor to have is bestowed upon him. He hoped he would see it for years, and that it would never go away. For if it did, nothing would feel right anymore.

End of Short! I didn't want to go too far with this one...this is what I had planned for this theme anyways..but we are getting closer to the big reveal of Elijah's other ability! Just two more to go before that one! That will be a rather long one too I think!


	15. Silence

**Authors note: Another somewhat short one..but enjoy..and same disclaimers!**

 **Small Smiles 15 – Silence**

It was rare for anyone in Skyhold to have peace and quiet, but for once Elijah had some, sitting alone for the first time in a hidden alcove he'd discovered, up on the second floor of the hold's library. Not even Dorian knew the spot was there yet. He was currently reading a dictionary on the Tevinter's language, hoping to learn some of it. He blushed, when he thought of a certain word that he had come across. He's finally discovered what Amatus meant. The thought of being called beloved in another language, one he was taken with, never failed to make the young man blush. Biting his lower lip, he went back to reading the book.

He almost didn't hear the footsteps in time to slam the book shut and then to hide it, but he did. And just in time. Thankfully the person who discovered his little hide-away was someone he didn't mind seeing it or finding him.

"Oh..hello Dorian" He smiled at the mage, who looked in at the spot he was in.

"Hello Amatus" The blushed deepened, but thankfully the shadows were across Elijah enough that it wasn't obvious. "Interesting little hiding spot. I almost missed you being here..however did you find this?"

"By accident...I was looking for a place that was quiet to read...and while looking through a shelf for a book I tripped, and ended up in here. Do you hear that by the way?" His friend looked confused.

"Hear what?"

"Exactly...the silence in here compared to out there.." Elijah gestured with a hand. "is exactly what I need now and then you know?" Dorian nodded, understanding the younger man's point.

"Yes...I do...well...I shall let you go back to whatever you might be reading" Dorian turned to go, but Elijah touched his arm gently.

"There is room...grab a book and join me...I can enjoy the silence with you here" The mage blinked, but nodded and went to go do so. Elijah sighed, and picked up the Tevinter dictionary, holding it just right so the title was hidden. Dorian came back with a book he didn't recognized, and sat near him, in the other chair Elijah had dragged in some time ago. The two then read, in blissful silence, enjoying each others company, despite not saying a single word.

End of Short! I'm on a roll...some of these are easy..some aren't..you know?


End file.
